The Pack Slut
by tlb0318
Summary: Bella pleases each of the members in the wolf pack, starting with Paul. This story is for those 18 and over, only . Mostly smut. Don't like, don't read. I own nothing related to Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing related to Twilight.

That honor belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

This story is for those who are 18 and older.

Mostly smut, so if you don't like, don't read. Thanks!

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

After I had graduated, I moved to La Push. That was one final stab at Edward since he didn't want me anywhere near there. Yes, he came back and just assumed things would go back to normal. WRONG! I told him to go fuck himself. I wasn't the same girl back when I dated him. He had abandoned me, and I let him know in every way possible. Carlisle had been sending some money to my dad, Charlie, every month as if that would somehow bribe me.

I took the money and bought a house near First Beach, with Billy Black's permission. The pack helped me move in, and I baked them a couple of casseroles and a few cakes to show my appreciation. I stopped by Paul's place since he refused to take any food with him. He just can't let it go that I dated a leech. Leech is my new favorite word now that I know that it ticks Edward off.

"Leech lover, what are you doing here?" Paul asked confused.

"I need to repay you for helping me," I responded. "I know that you were alpha ordered, but it doesn't seem fair that you weren't paid for your efforts."

"Leech lover, don't worry about it. Run along where you came from."

"Quit calling me that! I have paid my dues, and I didn't sleep with him FYI, so you can stop calling me his lover you fuck face." I growled getting into his face. He looked surprised that I had the nerve to talk back to him.

Before I knew what I was doing, I grabbed his face and kissed him roughly running my hands over his chest. God, he felt so good and, and I wanted him so bad.

He kicked the door shut, and backed me into the wall looking confused.

"Quit thinking, Paul, and fuck me," I said with a lust filled voice. God, I had wanted this man forever, and it was finally coming true.

He picked me up and, I wrapped my legs around hs waist. I held onto him tight while I moved to his neck licking and biting anywhere I could. God, he tasted so good, just like when I dreamed of him. I ground my hips into his, and he let out a growl.

He walked me to his room, and I couldn't taste enough of his skin.

He threw me on the bed, and climbed on top of me, and attacked my neck. "Fuck, Paul!

Soon, he was pulling our clothes off in a speedy manner.

"I want to taste you now, so turn over on your back." I pulled his shorts down and, of course, no underwear, which made me even hornier. I licked my way down his chest, giving some attention to each of his nipples.

"Fuck, that feels good."

I continued licking down his stomach, trailing my tongue across his abs and V. I moved down to his cock, and I licked it from the bottom to the top, drawing a hiss out of Paul. I circled my tongue around the tip of his cock licking the pre-cum off and then sunk my mouth down as much as I could. Yum!

"Damn" Paul hissed while grabbing my hair and thrusting himself into my mouth even harder.

Paul writhed beneath me muttering curses and moans.

"Bella, want me to cum in your mouth?" Paul asked hungrily.

I took his cock out of my mouth for a moment said, "Fuck my mouth, baby.

I took him back into my mouth eliciting more groans from Paul.

"God, oh God" Paul moaned throwing his head back.

"I'm going to...Ahhh" Paul said while shooting his seed deep into my throat.

I swallowed his cum and crawled back up his stomach giving him a kiss while grinding my soaking core into his already hard cock. God, this man was a sex god.

Paul flipped Bella onto her back and quickly entered Bella.

"God damn Paul. Harder baby!" I moaned meeting his thrusts.

I felt him pull out and push back in rapidly over and over.

"Ahh!" I moan while running my nails along his back.

"Your pussy is so tight, leech lover." Paul groaned out.

I felt an orgasm building, and Paul's hands are tugging at my long hair.

Paul, oh my god!" I moan out.

"Yeah, baby, I love it when you say my name."

I feel my orgasm rushing through me, as Paul flips me over on my stomach.

"On your hands and knees, leech lover," Paul said. I get on my hands and knees as he told me and, he enters me again, making me cry out.

"Fuuuck," I say as he rams back into while rubbing my clit.

"Yeah, baby, cum for daddy," Paul says.

White blinding pain rips through my vision while we both cum together. Sex God, I tell ya.

* * *

I collapse on my stomach, and Paul crawls to my side rubbing my back.

"That was incredible, leech lover," Paul whispered into my ear while turning me over. He crawled up my body until he was laying on my breasts.

"Those are not your personal pillows, Paul," I say grumbling.

"Shhh, I don't hear them complaining, and you know this my favorite position when sleeping." he said in reply.

"You are too much sometimes, baby," I whispered drifting off to sleep.

"Amazing as always, leech lover. Same time tomorrow?" Paul asked running his hands through my hair while giving me a deep kiss at the door.

"Of course, Paul. Maybe tomorrow you will be sick, and I'll be the doctor." I answered dragging my fingers down his stomach.

"Would you like that, Paul?"

"Fuck, Bella," Paul groaned, "I foresee an injury coming on."


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing. This story is for those 18 and over.**

 **Chapter 2:**

* * *

The next day, I couldn't help but think about the night I had with Paul. Just thinking about it was getting me wet. God, he was so fucking hot! I was cleaning up the bathroom when there was a knock at the door.

"Coming" I yelled out while running down the stairs.

"Hey, Bella," Jacob said when I answered the door.

"Jacob, what are you doing here?" I asked confused since Jacob, and I hadn't seen eye to eye lately.

"Listen, I came here to warn you away from Paul," he said, "he is not a good guy."

"What me and him do is none of your business, Jacob," I said sternly, "I'm a grown woman and the last time I looked you are not my father!"

"But, Bella!" he shrieked.

"No, Jacob, you get no say in my life. Now, run along back to your imprint." I said closing the door in his face. That boy could make me so mad sometimes. I wondered how he even found out, and then it hit me! Duh, the pack mind link. I was going to kill Paul the next time I saw him!

* * *

About twenty minutes later, just as I had the kitchen shining, there was another knock. I was going to lose my shit if it was Jacob again!

"Bella!" Paul said lustfully backing me into the wall and slamming the door shut with his foot.

"What are you doing, here Paul? I asked confused.

"Shut up and undress!" he ordered. Oh, my God, this man could bring me to my knees literally and figuratively.

"Get down on your knees and take my cock into your mouth."

I knelt down and unbuckled his belt, running my tongue up and down his shaft.

"Fuck, Bella." he groaned rubbing his fingers through my hair.

I took him into my mouth, when suddenly, I was yanked up to my feet. He turned me over facing the wall and plunged into my pussy.

"That feels so good, Paul," I moaned while biting my hand and trying not to scream out.

"I want to hear you scream. Don't hold it in baby girl!"

"Fuck!" Paul groaned thrusting faster and faster into Bella while kissing down her neck.

"Oh, shit babe." I moaned out, "I'm gonna cum!"

The next thing I knew, he pulled out and turned me around plunging back into me. Pressing our lips together, Paul moved at a faster pace.

"Cum for me, Bella!"

"Yes, that feels so good!" I groaned feeling my abdomen tightening.

"Cum with me, Bella," Paul said while reaching down and rubbing my clit.

"Paul!" I whimpered when my orgasm hit. I felt Paul shoot his seed deep into me. Paul rested his forehead against mine and said, "That was unbelievable leech-lover!"

"Come with me and let's clean up. After we had cleaned up, he led me to the bed and pulled me against him.

"Who knew Paul Lahote was such a cuddler?" I said trying not to laugh.

"Shut up!" he mumbled.

"What's got you so wired up anyways?"

"One word. Leeches!" he said rolling his eyes.

"You'll get em next time, Paul!" I assured him giving him a kiss on the nose.

"Yeah, Yeah," he grumbled. "Now go to sleep."

A couple of hours later, I woke up to someone kissing her neck.

"Paul..don't stop," I mumbled incoherently throwing my arms around his neck.

"Leech lover, I have to go...duty calls."

"I don't want you to go, though," I said sticking my lower lip out pouting.

"Admit it...You can't get enough of Paul Lahote!" he boasted.

"Oh, whatever!" I said rolling my eyes.

He gave me one final kiss, grabbed his clothes, and was gone before I could even get out of the bed.

* * *

I was watching a movie with Leah that evening when there was a knock.

"Be right there!" I shouted.

"Hey, Emily. What brings you by?" I asked since she rarely visited me. I guess she was too busy feeding the pack.

"I need to talk to you." she said meekly.

"Okay, come on in," I told her.

"Oh, you have company." she said when she spotted Leah draped over the sofa.

"I was just leaving. Bye Bella." Leah chimed in.

"You don't have to rush off, hun," I told her giving her a hug.

"I have something to do. See ya, Bella."

"Okay, bye," I said. Wow, that was weird.

"I hope she didn't leave because of me. I don't guess she will ever forgive me." Emily said sadly.

"She will forgive you one day hopefully, but she still has a lot of anger over how you two got together."

"I know. I just wish she would talk to me." Emily said meekly.

"Can, I get you anything to drink?" I asked.

"Sure, water would be fine."

I went into the kitchen and grabbed two glasses of water, and some cookies that I had freshly baked a few hours ago.

"Here you go. Help yourself to cookies if you'd like." I told her.

"Thanks!"

"No problem. Now, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked intrigued.

"Well, Bella, I don't have many friends outside of the imprints and you of course. The first time I met you, you looked straight past my scars. I never did thank you for that by the way.

"No need to thank me, Emily. I was just doing what any other kind-hearted person would do." I stated.

"No, Bella, I have seen how other people see me. You were the only one that never has judged me for them."

"Okay, was there anything else on your mind. I am a good listener." I told her truthfully.

"Well, Bella, I hope this doesn't offend you in any way, but I need to talk to you about Sam." she said.

"Sure, that's what girl talk is for," I told her sweetly.

"I don't exactly know how to put this. You see, I love Sam very much, and I would do anything for him."

"I've seen how he looks at you, and I hope to one day have that. It is such a magical relationship you guys have." I truthfully told her.

"Oh, I already know how lucky I am to have Samuel. When we have sex, I know Sam wishes that I would branch out more. Role play, that type of thing, but I am a very meek person, and I don't think I please him." she said.

"Oh, well, I can give you some tips, Emily. I don't mind." I said hugging her since she seemed so worried over this.

"That wasn't exactly what I had in mind Bella." she said earnestly.

"What did you have in mind then?" I asked.

"I wanted for him to be with you," she whispered. "I have heard that you have been with Paul sexually." I was so shocked that I couldn't speak for a moment.

"Paul doesn't have an imprint, though and being with Sam might have an impact on the both of you." I spluttered out.

"But, but if I give you permission, then everything should be fine." she stammered out.

"Please tell me you'll do this, Bella. Please!" she cried out.

"Have you talked to Sam about this crazy idea of yours?" I inquired.

"I will be doing that tonight," Emily said bluntly.

"You let me know his answer, and I'll think about it," I told her.

"Okay, Bella, bye." she said heading for the door.

"Goodbye, Emily. Have a great night." I said hugging her.

What in the hell just happened?! Did Emily proposition her husband out to me?!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The next morning, I had gone to the grocery store.

I was pulling up to my house when I saw Sam waiting for me.

'This is going to be awkward.' I thought.

"Hello, Sam. What brings you by here?" I asked stepping out of my truck.

"Just came to chat." he said nervously.

"Well, you might as well help bring in my groceries," I said handing him a couple of bags.

"Sure thing, Bella."

After I had put everything away in the kitchen, I made us some lemonade.

"Here is your lemonade, Sam," I said handing him a glass.

"Thank you," he replied. I was sure nervous about this conversation.

"Bella, I understand Emily came to talk to you yesterday." He began.

"Yes, she did."

"I think she is crazy for even suggesting this." he said.

"That's what I said. You have an imprint, and who knows how it could affect the both of you."

"Well, I'm willing to try if you are!" he suddenly exclaimed. I was dumbfounded.

"You remember that it was not my idea if this turns out badly," I said chewing on my lip.

"When would you want to get together?" I asked him.

"How about tomorrow evening? I have patrol until 7."

"Okay, that's fine with me. See you then."

"If you want to back out, I will understand. Just text me." I said walking him to the door.

"Bye Bella."

'I must be insane to think of going through this.' I thought to myself.

The next morning I was meeting Leah at the cafe for breakfast. I ordered two pancakes with juice and, Leah ordered 3 eggs, bacon, and pancakes.

"So, what did little Miss Goddy Two Shoes want yesterday?" she asked.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me," I admitted.

"Well, it can't be that bad, it is Emily we are talking about," she said snickering.

"She wanted me to be with Sam...sexually," I said nervously.

"SHE WHAT?!" she yelled, shocked.

"Leah, shut up, people are staring!" I croaked embarrassed.

"Why the hell would she want that?" she questioned.

"Well, Sam wants to try different things in the bedroom, and she is unwilling to do some of it," I mumbled.

"Please tell me you aren't going to go through with this?" she asked.

"Well, Sam came to see me and said he was willing to try. So, I guess my answer is yes." I admitted eating a bite of pancake.

"Bella, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"What?! It's just sex, Leah." I mumbled embarrassed.

"Bella, when did you become so complacent about sex?"

"When that virgin vampire dumped me, I feel like I owe something to the pack because they found me when he left me like trash," I responded to her.

"Bake them a pie or two and call that shit even!" Leah said shaking her head.

When we finished eating, I hugged her goodbye and headed for my truck.

"Fuck Paul!" I screamed when a hand twirled me around.

"Aren't you glad to see me, leech lover?" Paul asked licking my neck.

"Paul, stop. I have things to do today." I told him.

"Don't you have time for a quickie? he asked pulling me by my arms.

"No, Paul, I don't, and it is never a quickie with you."

"Make time!" he responded by picking me up and running into the woods.

"I know you want me leech lover. I can smell your arousal," Paul said setting me down and sniffing the air.

"Now get undressed!" he exclaimed pulling his shorts down and revealing his erection. I decided to toy with him, so I took my time.

"Bella, if you want to wear any clothes after we are done, you better hurry your ass up!" he exclaimed. I decided to tease him some more, so I ran off away from him.

"Bella, haven't I told you not to run from wolves." he growled while chasing me like the prey that I was.

"I think I have heard that somewhere!" I yelled when he grabbed me and tore my clothes off.

"Dammit, Paul, that was my favorite pair of panties!"

"A particular little girl should learn not to run from the big bad wolf then." he said laughing as he backed me into a tree.

"Don't laugh at me, Paul!" I said guiding his lips to mine. He picked me up, and I wrapped my legs around him.

"I need you now," I said grinding my hips into his.

"You deserve punishment for running from me." he growled out playfully.

"Please!" I begged when I felt him enter me slowly, "Faster!"

"No, I think I'll just take my time." he said smirking thinking he had won.

I knew I had to do something to get his attention, so I pulled his face to me and leaned down and bit his neck hard. He blinked and I was looking at yellow eyes. I knew his wolf had come out to play then.

"Now, fuck me!" I ordered.

He growled and started plunging into me repeatedly.

"You like it rough, Bella?" he asked running his thumb over my clit.

"Fuck yes...More" I mewed. I shivered when I felt him scrape his teeth up and down my neck while he repeatedly thrust into me.

"Do you like that, Bella?" he whispered in my ear.

"Y...Yes." I said breathlessly. He moved me from the tree down onto the grass.

"Get on your hands and knees." I did as he told me and I felt him thrust back into me.

"Cum for me, Bella," he ordered while he reached his hand around and rubbed my clit.

"Oh...Oh my, God, Paul," I screamed feeling my body twitch with pleasure.

"Feels so good," Paul said pulling my back to him and shooting his seed within me. I felt him lick up and down on my back.

"Why are you licking my back?" I asked him curiously after coming down from my high.

"The tree bark cut your back when you were leaned against it."

"I wasn't too rough, was I? he asked.

"God no, it was fantastic," I answered him.

"Go back to my house and get me some more clothes," I told him.

"No way, I'm not leaving you out here in the woods alone." he said, "Climb on..we'll never get there at your pace. That earned him a smack upside his head.

After we got back to my house and snuck in the back door, I might add, Paul was all over me.

"I'm going to take a shower, Paul. When I get out, I need to go to the run some errands, so can you go bring me my truck? I asked handing him the keys.

"Hmm, no. I think I'll stay here with you," Paul said smirking.

"Paul, I have plans today."

"Cancel them!" he growled while he picked me up and carried me to the shower.

I couldn't even respond knowing that he had won. He knew exactly how to work my body.

I'll have to text Sam later I thought to myself.

After we had showered, I told Paul to go run and pick up my truck while I finished getting ready. I needed to pick out some paint for my spare bedroom because some of the pack got into a paint fight and I still needed to go the store because I had planned on making the pack some goodies.

I never planned on sleeping with Paul, it just sorta happened.

I could easily see myself falling for him, but the idea that he might imprint turned me away from that.

My phone buzzed, and I saw I had a text from Sam saying that he couldn't make it because something came up. Ok, I guess my evening is free then, that'll make Paul happy.

When Paul returned, I let him drive me to the store.

"What are you thinking about, Bella? You have been chewing your lip since we left." Paul asked raising an eyebrow.

"Why are you coming to the store with me? You have always been a, how do I put this, fuck and leave kinda person." I said rather bluntly.

I received silence, which I expected.

"Paul, I know what I am, don't get it confused okay."

"What are you, Bella?" he asked me raising his brow.

"A hook-up, that is all," I responded. A dark look came over his face but was gone in seconds.

He scoffed, but nothing more was said during the car ride.

TS

After the fiasco at the grocery store between Paul and the fruit section, I went home and baked the desserts, while Paul watched me.

I made a lemon cake for my dad, a sugar-free apple pie for Billy, and a

strawberry cake for Paul, his favorite. I would have to make the cookies for the pack later since I was sure Paul would eat them when my back was turned.

"Who's that cake for Bella?" he asked me while eyeing it.

"For you to take home, of course," I told him.

A strange look crossed his face, and he got up to hug me.

That hug turned into making out before I swatted him away.

"Paul, I have to deliver this pie to Billy and check in on him," I said.

"Can I come with you?" he asked me.

"Don't you have better things to do, Paul?" I asked him.

"Not really." he muttered.

When I pulled up to Billy's house, I noticed Jake in the garage. I waved to be the better person, but he just turned the other way. How childish of him. Oh well.

Billy opened the screen door before I could even make it the door.

"Bella, what brings you by here? he asked eyeing the container.

"Hello Billy," I said giving him a quick hug, "You sly dog, you know why I came over."

Billy eyed Paul for a minute before he opened the door for us to enter.

I went into the kitchen and gathered a plate and a big helping of pie for Billy.

Since I moved to La Push, I came over here regularly and insisted that he begin a healthy eating regime. He struggled at first, but now he is in the best shape since being confined to the wheelchair.

"Here, we go, Billy," I said bringing him the plate of pie and some coffee.

"Thank you so much, Bella." he grinned digging in.

"Now, remember only one small piece of pie every day. It's sugar-free, but you don't need too many sweets.

"Bella, that pie tastes better than beer, and that's saying something for me." he laughed.

I just laughed and rolled my eyes.

After Paul and I visited a while, let me restate that, after I visited a while and Paul napped, we headed back home.

"Bella, let's grab something at the diner and then go watch a movie, aka make out, at home," Paul said.

"Sure thing, I could go for a cheeseburger right now," I said kissing Paul on the neck. Yum.

"Bella, if you don't stop, there will be no cheeseburgers!" I giggled and put my hands in my lap pouting.

I have never been to the diner to eat with Paul, but it felt like every eye was on me. Great!

I expected for him to sit across from me, but when he slid into the booth with me, there were gasps.

Our server, Deanne came out and asked for our orders, but not before shoving her boobs in Paul's face. Some women have no class.

Rolling my eyes, I said that I wanted a Coke and a cheeseburger with an order of fries.

"What can I get you handsome?" Deanne said while practically drooling.

"Three cheeseburgers with ketchup only, three large fries, and a large Root Beer," Paul said grabbing my hand.

When Deanne saw that, she snatched our menus away and huffed off.

"Well, that was uncomfortable, I've never had a girl try to stick their boobs in my face while sitting with another girl," Paul said, breaking the tension.

"Oh, who am I kidding, I've never been anywhere with a girl outside of the bedroom, besides you."

"I'll try to feel special," I said grinning.

"You're more than special, Bella, and don't you forget it," he said quickly kissing me

When our food came out, Deanne once more tried a move on Paul by sliding a note to him, which he handed back to her. She looked near tears, and I felt kind of bad for her for a second.

"Not your fault that you look damn right edible, Paul. Poor girl."

"Edible, huh? he asked smirking.

I bit into a bite of the cheeseburger, thanking God that I finally ate meat. No one ought to be allowed to bypass such fantastic food." It was kind of a necessity when I tried eating meat again and found that I actually liked it. The pack was big meat eaters, and so I ate meat occasionally too.

"This is so good," I said moaning.

"So fucking good!" he replied.

While Paul finished up his last cheeseburger, I scooted out of the booth and made my way to the bathroom.

"Did you see that white hoe that Paul was with?" some girl with red hair whispered to her friend. They obviously didn't see me waiting for my turn.

"He can do so much better." the girl whispered back to her friend. I was seeing fire behind my eyes but decided to let it go.

"I would be a much better lay than she probably is." the red head snarked to her friend.

"True, but the both of us would be able to please him so much better." the blonde stated while coating her lips with lipstick.

"Shelly, she's right over there." the red head giggled pointing to me.

They both began to come over to me, and this shit was not going to be good.

"Hey, we have decided that we would be much better for Paul than you are," they said in unison. It was my turn for the stall, so I just rolled my eyes at the pair and stepped into the stall.

When I was washing my hands, I noticed they were still there. Shit, I didn't want my dad to have to come bail me out when I beat their asses. I thought I could avoid them, but no.

"Hey, we were talking to you." they yelled.

"Really, cuz I don't see nothing but trash," I said looking them straight in the eyes.

They gasped together if it were possible, and stormed out of the bathroom. I waved tauntingly bye.

"Don't mind them, they are just jealous that you are with Paul." some pretty girl said.

"Oh, thanks, but I'm not with Paul. We are just friends." I told her smiling at her.

"Whatever you say." she responded smiling back.

"You ready?" Paul asked when I got back to the booth.

"Sure."

Paul opened the driver's door and told me to scoot over. We sat next to each other, and he put his arm around me. It almost felt like we were on a date, but I knew better. Sighing, I leaned into him.

"Did our server try any more moves on you? I asked him.

"She told me that she got off at 10 when you were in the bathroom," Paul responded.

"It's fine if you want to drop me off and go be with her," I told him.

"Hell, no!"

"Okay." Inside, I was secretly thrilled.


	4. Chapter 4

When Paul and I got back to my house, I went and changed into some pajamas, and he started on the popcorn. Of course, he was already hungry.

We were fifteen minutes into 'Rocky,' Paul's favorite movie when the doorbell rings. Who could it be at this late hour?

I opened the door, and there stood Embry Call.

"Hello, Embry what brings you by here?" I asked waiting for his answer.

"Bella, can I come in?"

"Now is not the right time, I have company," I told him honestly.

"Bella. It's important." Embry said a little more forcefully.

Paul stepped behind me and encircled his hands over my waist.

"What's he doing here?" Embry asked turning red in the face.

"Embry, I asked him to come over."

"Baby-alpha's best friend, Bella is grown and can have whomever she wants over at her house," Paul said butting in.

"Fine, I heard from Leah that one of her friends saw some girls giving you trouble at the diner." Embry started.

"Everything is fine. I handled it. I appreciate you checking on me, but you and Paul are pack mates, and you shouldn't be condemning him like this" I replied feeling sorry for Paul.

"He's bad news, Bella. Why can't you see that?"

"Listen, I'm fine as you can see and I'm going back inside to finish the movie with Paul," I told him getting a little heated.

"Bella.."

"No, Goodbye, Embry," I said shutting the door. Why couldn't he and Jake just accept that this was my life and let me live it?

"Bella, what's he talking about, What happened at the diner?" Paul asked.

"Nothing, just some girls trying to make trouble for me, because I was with you. I handled it just fine."

"Bella..."

"No, it is fine. Don't make it into a big deal." I said shrugging off his worries. It was sweet, really it was.

"Let's finish watching the movie," Paul said grabbing my hand.

When the film had finished, and Paul was snoring on my couch, I went to the bathroom to take a bath. I rarely take baths, but I just wanted a little me time.

I was soaking in a tub full of bath salts and bubble bath. It was awesome until a particular wolf decided he needed to pee right in front me. So much for heaven.

"Move over," Paul said climbing down behind me. He pulled me to his chest and wrapped his arms around me. I could feel his hardness on my back, but I was not getting out of this tub until the bubbles were all gone.

"Bella, this is the first time I have taken a bath since I was a kid and kind of like it." He whispered in my ear. "Especially when I take one with you."

"Paul Lahote, are you trying to seduce me because I am not getting out of this tub until the bubbles melt."

"Who said anything about getting out of this tub hmm?" he whispered seductively. He began kissing and nibbling on my neck and moved his hand down to rub my clit. Hot damn!

"God yes, keep doing that!" I damn near shouted.

"You like, Bella?" he asked me while nibbling on my ear. I started grinding against his hand, and when he put two fingers inside me, I thought I was going to scream.

"Fuck, I'm going to cum, feels so good." I groaned out.

"Cum for me, leech lover." I shivered violently riding out my climax.

"Now that was hot."

A few minutes later, I must have fallen asleep against his chest because the next thing I know, he is drying us off with towels.

"C'mon, Bella, let's get you to bed."

"Night." Whether he responded or not, I wasn't sure, because I was fast asleep tucked in beside Paul.

I woke up about 4 am. This had been the norm for about a month now. Not sure why.

I tried to turn over as gently as I could so I wouldn't wake Paul. He looked so peaceful and handsome when he was sleeping.

I moved gently so that I didn't wake Paul, and reached my hands down to his length. Of course, it was semi-hard already. Stupid wolf genes. I stroked him gently until I positioned myself on my knees in between his legs. I leaned down and enveloped his cock in my mouth with one swift motion and felt him as he got hard. I ran my tongue up and down his shaft and circled my tongue around his tip tasting the pre-cum. I peeked upwards, and it looked like he was still asleep. I went back to nibbling and sucking on his length and playing with his balls. I could feel them tightening up, so I knew he was close.

I felt his hands move to my hair and urging me up to him. Playtime was over.

"Feel free to wake me up like that anytime you wish." he panted out.

His hand moved to his cock, and he lazily pumped it and guided me over him. I sank down on him taking him all in.

"Damn, Bella, you feel so good."

"Harder, Paul!" I panted out.

I must have been really into it because I felt Paul slow down and mumble a few curses.

"Don't stop, please! I begged.

"Somebody is at the door." he said moving me off of him.

"Who the hell could it be?"

I grabbed Paul's shirt and pulled it around me, and went to the door.

All I wanted to do was climb back on top of Paul and finish this. Fuck whoever is at the door.

I opened the door, and it was Leah.

"Leah, why in the hell are you here in the middle..." I began

"Leech, need Paul." she said pushing me back in the house and locking the door."

"We'll finish this later," Paul said grabbing my lips and kissing them.

"Stay here, Leah!" Then, he was gone.

"Well, I'm going back to bed," I told Leah going to my room.

"Damn, Bella, this room smells entirely of sex and of Paul." My god, are y'all rabbits?" I had to laugh at that.

"You can stay on the couch, come get me if you need anything," I told her.

I felt the bed dip, and Leah settled in behind me. "No can do, I am supposed to watch you," she said snuggling into me.

"Whatever, night," I mumbled falling back asleep.

I woke up the next morning about 9:30 and Leah was draped across my bed, snoring away. Hmm, I guess Paul is still out.

I was kind of worried for him, but I knew he could handle himself.

I went into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee, before starting on some breakfast.

I'm sure Paul would be by here soon to give the all clear to Leah, so I made sure to fix plenty.

After Leah and I had eaten, I wrapped Paul's breakfast up and put it on the stove to keep warm.

"Leah, is everything alright? How come Paul didn't come back last night?" I asked.

"Be right back, let me go check in with the pack." I watched as Leah went out into the back yard and went into the forest.

She came back after a few minutes looking a little somber.

"Well, Bella, the threat has passed, so I'm gonna head home to catch a few more hours of sleep before I patrol tonight.

"Leah, how come Paul didn't come back this morning?" I demanded of her. It seemed she was avoiding the subject.

"Bella, I don't know. Ask Paul," she said looking at me with a bit of pity in her eyes.

"Okay, bye Leah, thanks for staying with me," I told her and gave her a quick hug.

"Anytime."

My mind kept drifting back to Paul, so I decided to clean. Cleaning helps me sort through my problems. I just couldn't understand why he didn't at least call me or something.

Once the house was scrubbed from top to bottom, I decided that I would go the small store run by Quil's family to pick up a few things. I didn't need much. On the way there, I called Paul's phone only to get his voicemail. That was strange.

When I entered the store, I noticed Quil was there reading a magazine.

"Hey, Quil, what's up?" I asked him.

"You know, just hanging around." he responded in typical fashion.

"Quil, is everything alright?"

"Sure, sure, why do you ask?" he responded. He looked a little bit mischevious and nervous, but I wasn't sure why.

"No reason."

I was checking out at the cashier when Jacob came storming in. I assumed that he was looking for Quil.

"Quil, come one...we have a meeting now!" he yelled and jerked Quil up off his chair.

"Oh, hey Bella. I didn't see you there." Jacob said coming up to me.

"Hello, Jacob."

"C'mon, Bella, this involves you too," he told me looking a bit earnest. Maybe he was trying to make up for trying to control me.

"Me, but I'm not pack."

"Bella, don't say that. Yes, you are."

"Ok, let me finish up here."

"Ma, can she leave her groceries here?" Quil asked his mom.

"Of course Bella. Pick them up anytime." his mom told me sweetly.

"Thank you!" I half shouted when Jacob picked me up and pulled me on his back.

"Hold on, Bella."

When we arrived at the treeline at Sam's place, Quil came over and pulled me down from Jake's back and threw an arm around me.

When we were almost to the porch an enraged and beaten up looking Paul came limping out yelling.

"Get your fucking hands off of her, Quil." he shouted while shaking trying to hold his wolf back.

"Paul, what in the hell happened to you?" I asked panicking.

Sam came out then and ordered Paul to get back on the couch because his broken bones were still healing.

"Broken bones?" I asked while going to Paul.

"What happened, Paul?" I asked him gently laying my hand on his chest.

The shaking tapered down until Sam tried to order me away from Paul because he wasn't stable at the moment. The entire pack had gathered on the front porch by now.

"SHUT UP, Sam!" I said snappily and turned my attention back to Paul.

Jacob's mouth was hanging open, and a few of the pack looked scared for me that I dare go against the alpha.

"It's ok, Paul," I told him soothingly. "Let's get you back on the couch."

Once I was sitting on the couch with Paul's head on my lap did chaos ensue.

"What has gotten into you, Bella?" Jacob wanted to know.

"Me?"

"Yes, you! Hanging around with the likes of him." Jacob spluttered.

"Paul hasn't done anything to you, so keep his name out of your mouth. Secondly, you are not my father, and I am an adult. Grow up, Jacob Black." I spat.

"Burn!" Leah shouted.

I stroked my hands over Paul's head and chest in a soothing motion, and it looked like he was going to sleep.

"Can we get this meeting to order." Sam hollered over all of the talking and laughing.

"I wanted to update everyone who may not know about the leeches we encountered today. Firstly, we still haven't caught the red-headed leech, but we will. I think we need to come up with a new game plan on how to corner the leech." Sam began.

"Secondly, the leech that we did kill today was working with Victoria and wanted to speak to Bella. We aren't sure why he wanted to talk to Bella, but he did say that Victoria is creating an army to come after Bella and he thought that the red head had been lying to him.

"Thirdly, we are having a bonfire this weekend if Paul is feeling better because some of us have gotten away from being a pack and are acting like two-year-old brats. After the bonfire, we all will go on a team building pack trip to get back to how we used to be before some of us let a girl (looking at me) come between us. If our own pack cannot get along, it doesn't bode well with the upcoming battle we will soon face. Leah and Seth will stay here, and watch the imprints and the reservation."

"I need to butt in here, Sam."

"Bella, you can talk after I am finished," Sam replied sternly.

"Too fucking bad, Sam. I am going to say my piece and leave."

When he didn't say anything, I continued. "I have in no way come between this pack in any way, shape or form, and to insinuate that I have is pure bull shit. I got up off the couch and gently laid Paul's head down and continued. "I am an adult, and if I wanna fuck half of La Push, I will. Paul is the ONLY person from that pack that I have screwed, and I will not sit here one-second longer and let you, Sam, try to cast a bad light on me. I have stood up for the pack and helped the pack in numerous ways, even though I am not officially pack."

There were mumbles, and then Leah stood up and cried out "Bella acts like pack better than the imprints do, and if Bella leaves, then I leave."

Sam looked damn near murderous by then. I thanked Leah but told her that it wasn't necessary.

"I am the alpha, and I say who comes and who goes," Sam said turning on me.

"You may be their alpha, but you are not mine, so do not even think about trying to order me around," I said getting into his face.

"Damn, Bella has balls!" Embry whispered to Quil.

"Anyone want to explain why the fuck Paul is laying over there almost dead and the rest of you don't have a scratch," I said looking around the room. No one met my eye, so I knew something shady took place.

"Sam, explain this to me?"

"I will if nobody else does," Leah said standing up.

"No, I am the alpha, I will," Sam said half-heartedly.

"It seems that Jacob recruited Embry and Quil and they laid in wait until Paul was headed home after the battle. Embry and Quil held him down while Jacob beat the shit out of him."

I turned on Jacob with a glare and said, "Is that right?"

He wouldn't even look at me.

"What gives you the right to turn on your pack mate because you were jealous that I was screwing him and not you? Furthermore, I made it clear from day one that while I loved you that it was NEVER going to happen between us. You have an imprint now, and you shouldn't even be thinking about me in that manner. You have not only wronged Paul and your pack, but you have wronged your heritage. I don't think that I will ever be able to speak to you again." I said murderously toward him.

"And as for you Quil and Embry, I thought that you were my friends, but I guess that I was wrong. If I hear of any of you harming Paul because of me again, I will nail your nuts to my wall faster than you can blink.

"I'm sorry, Bella." Embry started.

"Don't, I'm not the one laying over there almost dead," I said pointing to Paul. I turned around, and Emily was standing there with her mouth hanging open.

"Jared!"

"Yes ma'am." he said rising from his seat.

"Go get my truck and groceries from Old Quil's store and bring it to me. I am taking Paul home with me.

"Yes ma'am," he said taking the keys.

"Bella, Emily can look after him here," Sam said. "He needs to be with his pack.

"He will be with his pack. I act more like his pack than most of y'all." I said.

I sat on the side of the couch and rubbed Paul's hair out of his face.

"Shh, it's okay. I am going to look after you now, Paul." I told him.

"Leah, he feels cold, fetch me a blanket."

When Leah came back with a blanket, I covered Paul up.

"Leah, be a dear and run along to my home and prepare my bed with extra blankets. Also, can you make some of that tea that Sue makes whenever one of the pack is sick." I asked her giving her a quick hug.

"Sure thing, Bella."

"Thank you."

It wasn't long until Jared came back with my truck.

He gently placed Paul in and then hopped in the bed of the truck.

"Emily, goodbye," I said walking out of the house and letting the screen door slam.

When Paul was in bed and under a mountain of covers, I went out and thanked Jared.

"Thanks for being a good friend to him," I told him giving him a little hug.

"Anytime, Bella." he said waving it off.

"Bella, I just wanted to say that I think it took a lot of guts to talk to Sam the way you did."

"Oh, it was nothing. It just makes me mad that not only did three of his pack mates hurt Paul, but Sam seemed to place the blame on me."

"I think Paul is one lucky bastard to have you." he said matter of factly.

"Well, I'm the lucky one," I told him.

When he left, I went into the kitchen and collapsed on one of the bar stools.

"Swan, you did good back there. I was proud of you!" Leah said stirring the tea.

"Thanks, Leah!" It was rare to get a compliment out of her, but it meant the world to me.

"In some ways, I think you should have been Sam's mate because you looked like a queen alpha, handling Sam and the pack the way you did." she started.

"Leah, you make me blush," I said waving her off.

"I'm gonna check on Paul."

I climbed in beside Paul and snuggled up to him being very careful of his wounds."

"Bella, were you just trying to get me in your bed?" he asked me weakly.

"You caught me!" I said kissing his forehead.

"Now sleep, your body needs to heal."


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn't long until Jared came back with my truck.

He gently placed Paul in and then hopped in the bed of the truck.

"Emily, goodbye," I said walking out of the house and letting the screen door slam.

When Paul was in my bed and under a mountain of covers, I went out and thanked Jared.

"Thanks for being a good friend to him," I told him giving him a little hug.

"Anytime, Bella," he said waving it off.

"Bella, I just wanted to say that I think it took a lot of guts to talk to Sam the way you did."

"Oh, it was nothing. It just makes me mad that not only did three of Paul's pack mates hurt him, but Sam seemed to place the blame on me."

"I think Paul is one lucky bastard to have you," he said matter of factly.

"Well, I'm the lucky one, he is a good guy," I told him.

When he left, I went into the kitchen and collapsed on one of the bar stools.

"Swan, you did damn good back there. I was proud of you!" Leah said stirring the tea.

"Thanks, Leah!" It was rare to get a compliment out of her, but it meant the world to me.

"In some ways, I think you should have been Sam's mate because you looked like a queen alpha, handling Sam and the pack the way you did." she started.

"Leah, you make me blush," I said waving her off.

"I'm gonna check on Paul."

I climbed in beside Paul and snuggled up to him being very careful of his wounds."

"Bella, were you just trying to get me in your bed?" he joked with me weakly.

"You caught me!" I said kissing his forehead.

"Now sleep, your body needs to heal."

I woke up at four am like clockwork again, and I checked on Paul. He was sleeping soundly, but his fever was still a little high. I crawled out of bed and went to the bathroom. I could hear snoring, and I just left Paul, so who would it be. Leah was stretched out across the couch sleeping away. I giggled slightly and then went into to the kitchen. I got a rag and wet it with cold water, and got a bottle of water for Paul. I went back to my room and placed the cloth on Paul's head and pulled the covers up over him some more. I guess he had kicked his legs out in the middle of the night.

"Bella." Paul groaned weakly.

"What hun, I am right here," I said while smoothing his hair.

"Isabella, I love you." What!? What did he just say?

"I love you too, Paul, now go back to sleep." I wasn't even sure he was awake because his eyes never opened. I went back to the living room, and covered Leah up with a quilt and kissed her forehead. I would have once put Jacob in the best friend spot, but now Leah was now firmly in it. Who would have thought, Leah and me friends? I wasn't sure that I could ever forgive Jacob for what he had done.

I went back to my bed and curled into Paul.

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of breakfast being made. Please tell me that Leah is not cooking. Bless her.

I pulled my robe on and noticed Paul still knocked out. I went into the kitchen, and there was Emily cooking, while Leah watched her.

"Good morning." I greeted them.

"Morning, Bella," Leah said smiling.

"Good morning, how is our patient feeling?" Emily asked.

"He is still sleeping," I told her.

I pinched Leah slightly and nodded my head over at Emily. Leah just raised her shoulders.

"Well, I am starving, how about you two?" Emily asked.

"Starved, Emily." we both said. I began pulling out plates and cups and set the table.

"Leah, will you get the fresh juice out of the fridge, please?" Emily asked.

"Sure," Leah said before giving me a look.

"Emily, you didn't have to go to all this trouble," I told her.

"Oh, I don't mind," she said cheerfully.

We sat down at the table and began to eat.

"Mmm, everything is so good," I told Emily.

"Thank you, Bella," she said joyfully.

She had fixed pancakes, bacon, eggs, and hashbrowns. Way too much for us three girls to eat.

After our meal, we all helped in cleaning up everything.

"Thank you, Emily, for doing this for us. I'm sure when Paul feels better that he will enjoy it too.

"Oh, you're welcome Bella. I love doing things for the pack," she stated.

Once Emily had left, Leah grumbled: "Why couldn't she have just brought over a breakfast casserole or something."

"Leah, it was thoughtful. That is why she is Sam's imprint and not me."

She shrugged her shoulders in agreeance.

"Lord knows, I would have done burst a blood vessel or something having to deal with all the pack. Present company excluded, of course." I said smiling at her. I am going to check on Paul and have a shower.

"Okay, I think I am going to head home too, but I'll be back over in a few with mom."

"Ok, thanks for being a great friend to Paul and myself," I said giving her a hug.

"Bye, Bella."

Paul was still knocked out, so I went to take a shower and get ready.

After the shower, I busied myself around the house until Sue, the pack's medic, showed up.

I was sitting on the bed beside Paul rubbing his hair when I heard the door open, and Sue admonished Leah for just walking into the house.

"Swan, we're back."

"In here, ladies." I hollered.

"How is he, Bella?" Sue Clearwater asked me.

"He has been asleep for most of the night and morning and has been running a fever.

"I pulled the blankets off of Paul so that Sue could check on him.

"It looks like he is healing nicely, but the fever won't go away until he has finished healing," Sue stated.

"Has he had any of the tea Leah made?"

"No, he hasn't been awake except for a brief moment when I climbed into bed last night."

"He needs to be woken up, then. Leah, go and warm him some up.

"Yes, ma."

I tried to shake Paul as carefully as I could to get him to wake up. No luck.

"Lahote, get your ass up," Leah yelled from the doorway.

"Leah!" Sue scolded.

"Bella, play with Paul Junior, that'll get him up!" Leah said snickering.

"Leah, go!" Sue said pointing at the door.

"Paul, a leech is going to eat me. Help!" I yelled.

"Bella, not you too," Sue said giving me a pointed look.

Sue and I tried everything we could, including pouring some water over Paul's head. Nothing worked.

"Why won't he wake up Sue?" I asked her worriedly.

"I'm not sure, Bella," Sue said. "Just keep him warm and lay with him every chance you get. He needs to feel you by his side."

"How come, Sue?" I asked her.

"Aren't you his imprint? You act like that you are."

"Oh, no we aren't imprinted, we just sleep together."

"Oh Bella, I am sorry. I just assumed." Sue said slightly embarrassed.

"It's okay, really it is," I said.

"In the meantime, I will go home and prepare a medicine tincture that can be used as a salve can be since he can't drink the tea."

"Ok, Sue. Thanks for stopping by." I said walking her to the door.

I went back into the kitchen and told Leah what her mom said.

"I'm going to go lay down with Paul. Maybe it will help it; I don't know."

"Ok, Swan, I think I am going to lounge around a bit and watch some tv."

"No problem, make yourself at home."

"Oh, Leah, about 12:30, can you put the frozen lasagna I made the other day into the oven. Preheat the oven to 350 degrees, and then put it in for 55 minutes." I told her hoping she didn't mess it up.

"No problem, Swan. Go be with your man."

"He's not my man, Leah." She just rolled her eyes at me.

I went into the bedroom and snuggled up to Paul as gently as I could.

"Paul, why won't you wake up. I'm feeling kind of lonely here." I told him.

No answer, just what I expected.

I must have dozed off for a while because I heard voices. Wonder who it could be.

I went into the living room, and there was Jared, Kim, his imprint, Sam, and Emily. Oh, joy.

"Bella, how is he?" Jared asked.

"Sue came by earlier and said he was healing pretty good, but he won't wake up," I told them.

"Can we see him?" Jared asked.

"Sure, you know the way."

Jared and Sam went back to my bedroom. I told Kim and Emily to have a seat. I didn't know Kim that well, but she seemed just like Emily, to be honest. Quiet and meek, maybe the imprint made them that way. I'm not sure.

"Thanks for stopping by, I'm sure Paul will appreciate it."

"It's no problem, Bella. It was hard to reign Sam from coming over here at 7 am, but I finally convinced him that now would be a better time.

"Thanks, Emily," I said giggling. Kim never said a word, and I really didn't know what to say to her.

Jared and Sam came back to the living room, thankfully at that time. I'm sure they could feel the tension with Leah sitting there.

"Bella, I think he needs to be at my house where Emily can take of him," he told me sternly.

"Are you saying that I can't take care of him Sam Uley?" Emily is your imprint, not Paul's."

"You aren't his imprint either," Sam said getting into my face a tad.

"I know that, but if he were awake, he would say that he wanted me to take care of him, not Emily. No offense Emily."

"I agree with Bella," Leah said jumping up to defend me.

"Stay out of this Leah," Sam said.

"Don't tell her what to do, Sam," I said getting madder by the second.

"I'm her alpha," Sam spit out.

"Get out my house, Sam. Now." I said pointing to the door.

Sam grumbled, but finally relented and walked to the door.

"Thank you for stopping by. I know Paul would appreciate it." I said to Emily, Kim, and Jared. I just glared at Sam. He had an attitude problem, big time.

"Wow, Swan, that was awesome!" Leah said patting me on the back.

"Leah, did you forget the lasagna?" I said pointing at the time.

"Shit!" About that time, Leah's stomach growled.

"Come on, I'll make us some sandwiches," I told her giggling.

After I had made us some sandwiches, we sat down at the table to eat.

"Yum, Swan, you sure know how to cook."

"Leah, it's just sandwiches, but thank you."

After Leah had eaten three and I had one, I got up to clean our trash up.

"Swan, I've been thinking." Leah started.

"Oh yeah, what about?"

"I heard what my mom said about thinking that you and Paul were imprinted."

"We aren't Leah, we just sleep together," I responded.

"Let me finish. Paul hasn't so much as looked at a girl in all the time this has been going on with you two. I've seen inside his mind when we patrol, and all he thinks about is you."

"Okay, so he likes me. We can't be together because he might imprint one day. I don't want to take that chance." I said earnestly wishing things were different.

"I saw inside Seth's mind about what happened when the three douches ganged up on him. He was thinking about getting back to you. He wasn't even aware of what they were going to do, even though he should have been." Leah finished.

"We do have sex multiple times a day, it's like he can't keep his hands off of me."

"Maybe it started out that way, but that man loves you. I mean really loves you." Leah said.

"Please, no he doesn't."

"Okay, Swan. Have it your way, but you two act like mates. You didn't see him get up off the couch while severely injured when Quil had his arm around you."

"Hmm, I just thought it was because Quil was one of the ones who attacked him," I whispered.

"Well, I'm going to go be with him."

"Ok, Swan, I'll be here if you need anything," Leah said moving to the couch.

"Thanks." Now if I could only figure out how to wake Paul up.


End file.
